Relaxation
by PomRocks16
Summary: When Tweek begins to get jealous of Clyde constantly hanging out with Craig, he accidentally finds a way to get Craig to relax and stay calm. Better than it sounds. Fluffy Creek. Enjoy!


"_Ngh!_" Tweek spasms as he looked to his left. Clyde Donovan and Craig were sitting next to each other, again. They were chatting about their favorite music, Craig's usual mellow tone lightening up into something cheerful. Well, as cheerful as Craig could get…

What did Clyde have that he didn't? Well…other than, better hair, a great sense of humor, perfect non-crooked teeth, a buttoned shirt, - oh who was he kidding, Clyde had it all.

No wonder Craig hung out with him. He _was _the second member of Craig's gang. Tweek was just the fourth, Token was the third. Token was absent though.

Tweek remembered the day that he first asked him if he wanted to hang out with him. It was in third grade, right after they had gotten into a fight…

_Tweek sat on the steps of the hospital, sighing, looking down to his feet, dazed. His vision slightly blurred from the stitches near his eye. He heard the doors behind him creak open, it was the kid he had fought._

_He walked out with a limp, holding his right shoulder, rubbing it slightly. His eye was covered in bandages, and his body was littered with Band-Aids. They had found out they had been set up, and made up in the hospital minutes before leaving._

_Craig sat down besides the twitchy blond. Not speaking, just resting his arm against his knee, and pressing his face against this hand._

"_H-Hey." Tweek finally managed to say._

"…_So, you wanna hang out later. I have video games at my house." He responded after a while. Tweek was taken aback a bit, they had just gotten out of the hospital for fighting each other, and now this guy was offering to be his friend?!_

"…_uh…s-sure? – gah!" he responded before mumbling, "The Gnomes are gonna get me…"_

_Craig cocked an eye brow as he chuckled, "I like you Tweek, you're alright." he took the opportunity to run his fingers through the blonde's hair._

_Tweek was about to question the odd gesture, but was cut off by the sensation of relaxation. Feeling the raven's fingers twirl through his scalp was one of the most soothing things he was yet to feel. Though, admittedly, Craig had done it for longer than he intended to, but noticing that the blonde had stopped twitching, and had closed his eyes, he continued. Much to Tweek's liking._

"_Er….sorry, got kinda caught up in your hair…didn't mean to…" Craig apologized as he rubbed the back of his head, removing his hand from Tweek's tangled mane._

_Tweek's eyes popped open as he blushed, the truth was, he hadn't even noticed himself. "Oh….u-um….that's alright….it um…. – gah! – felt kind of nice." They both smiled. Tweek was lying. It felt amazing._

_Craig liked that he had that power over his new found twitchy friend._

"_Uh…my name's Craig. Craig Tucker." He held out his hand, grinning, as he realized they hadn't formally introduced themselves yet._

"_Oh, w-well, my name's Tweek Tweak." The blonde smiled as he shook the others hand. From that day forward, he finally had a friend…_

He had never forgotten that day, and hoped that Craig hadn't either…

He had gotten so caught up in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed a certain brunette leave, and a Raven scoot next to him.

"Hey Tweek." Craig smiled.

"H-Hey Craig – nya! – what's up?" Tweek piped up at the sound of Craig's voice.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just telling Clyde how Green Day was better than Niki Manaj, and he got all angry and went to hang out with Stan's gang. He's been hanging out with them too much. That's what Kenny's mostly into." He sighed.

Craig's face thumped the table as he laid his head on it, groaning. "He can be such a douche." he mumbled.

Tweek sensed his distress as began to pat his back, before long that turned into soothing circles then rubbing. Was he…giving him a massage…? He looked around, no one was looking towards their direction. He smiled as he continued, blushing furiously as Craig stayed still, breathing softly.

Craig perked his head up slightly, he placed it on top of his arms as he sighed out a mellow, "Thanks…"

Tweek smiled.

There's was nothing more on this earth that would make him happier than he was.

Craig smiled as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Tweek's hands as they worked their magic along his shoulder blades. He leaned further onto the table, purring.

He wanted the moment to never end, but of course, the bell just _had_ to ring at that moment. Craig let out an exasperated sigh as he got up. Tweek mentally awed in sadness.

"Well, thanks Tweekers, that really helped a lot. Maybe we can do it again sometime…?" Craig asked, hiding the desperation in his voice.

Tweek smiled as he nodded his head, "Yeah, sure, anytime!" he sounded a bit too anxious. Craig didn't mind, he was anxious as well.

"Thanks." Craig responded, a smile restored on his face…

Craig dashed through the halls the next day, running to the playground, where Tweek would be waiting for him. Clyde was ignoring him, and Token was on his side, so they had both begun hanging out with Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman instead.

This added to Craig's unneeded stress, but he knew Tweek would make it better.

He arrived just in time as the bell rang, signaling the students that they could go outside and play.

Craig sat down, waiting for his twitchy friend to come and sit next to him. He chose the staircase that most people seldom used, or even looked at to sit down. After all, he didn't want anyone calling them fags for doing this. It was just a thing that friends did…right?

Tweek broke his train of thoughts as he sat down next to him, already starting to pat his back, "Hey dude." He greeted cheerfully.

Craig grinned, "Hey." Tweek continued onto the soothing circles, increasing Craig's suspense and urge for him to just start.

Tweek teased him by putting slight pressure on his shoulder blades, his known venerable spot, according to Tweek.

Craig groaned, just wanting him to get to the point. Tweek gave in and began rubbing, going one way, then the next, making sure to make Craig feel relaxed and calm.

Craig smiled as he rested his head on his knees which he clutched tightly to his chest. Once again his stress melted away under Tweek's hands, feeling them loosen his shoulders up, and lift his hat up…

Tweek decided he would return what Craig had done to him that day at the hospital. He ran his fingers through the raven's soft and silky black hair, feeling the wave of shivers that ran through Craig's being as he did so.

He tried to contain the giggles that were threatening to escape his mouth. His cheeks lit up red as crimson as he stroked his hair, cascading his fingers through the raven's scalp.

This treatment from Tweek went on for days, even weeks. Craig would never get tired of it, and neither would Tweek. They would meet every day in the playground on those steps, just so that Tweek and Craig could chat, while he got a relaxing massage.

This became so relaxing for Craig, that he even began to focus in class more, he even stopped getting detention and getting sent to Mr. Mackie's for counseling. He seemed more calm than usual.

His parents had always asked why, but he just shrugged and walked off in response.

But he knew exactly what it was, it was Tweek. He relieved his stress, and it was much more than just the massages, it was just Tweek in general.

Tweek was benefiting in this as well, he was twitching less, with the thought of calming down Craig in mind, he could relax. He had more important things to do than drink coffee or think about gnomes stealing his underwear. His parents were curious as to why, but as long as he was happy, they were happy.

Tweek lay in his bed, eating chips as he looked over to the TV screen. He was watching Invader Zim, it had been cancelled a long time ago, but they still aired reruns at mid-night sometimes.

Just as Gir said, "WAFFLES!" he heard a knock on the door downstairs. Tweek rose from where he lay, running to go see whoever it was.

Before opening it, he grabbed the umbrella nearest to him, just in case it was an attacker. He might have been calmer, but that still didn't mean that he wasn't Tweek.

He carefully opened the door, but was relieved to find it was only Craig.

He smiled as he let him inside, dropping the umbrella. "Sorry if it's a little late…It's just that….Stripe….he…"

Tweek cocked his head, Stripe?...oh yeah, he was that Guinea Pig of his. He remembered when he first showed him the fluffy rodent…

"_Agh! – What if it bites my fingers off?! – Gah! – And feeds them to the gnomes, they're cannibals you know_! – _Ngh!"_ _Tweek grinded his teeth together as he stared at the scattering brown and white Guinea Pig at his feet. He stayed completely still, not wanting to step on it._

"_His name is Stripe, and he won't do that, honest." Craig reassured him as he leaned down, picked up the furry bundle, and motioned for Tweek to cup his hands._

_Tweek did as he was told and closed his eyes, he felt the warm and soft pads of Stripe's toes land in his hands, and he resisted the urge to screech and flee as he bit his lip. He opened his eyes and looked at him, and then at Craig, who was smiling._

_Craig held back a squeal of excitement as he grinned dumbly._

"_W-Well he is sort of cute…" Tweek blushed, still fearing what the small 'beast' was bound to do._

_Craig nodded, smiling…_

"Yeah, what about him…?" Tweek stared at Craig, noticing that his eyes were becoming watery. He shook his head as a tear fell down.

Tweek's eyes widened. He had never seen him cry. The only explanation as to why he was crying was that…oh god…

He twitched before nodding his head sadly, he grabbed Craig's hand and pulled him over to the couch, making him sit down.

"I-It's alright Craig…h-he's in a better place…" Tweek didn't know much about Stripes, but he knew he made Craig happy, and that was good enough for him.

Craig just buried his head in his sleeves as he began to silently cry. Tweek patted his back, he didn't know what to do except…wait, he was patting his back!

Back rubs always calmed Craig down, maybe it would work this time?

He began to work at his spinal cord, hearing Craig's whimpers fade as his plan worked.

He didn't stop until all he heard was Craig's silent breathing. Signaling him that he was asleep. He sighed as he dragged him up to his room. He dropped him onto his bed, and lay down next to him, turning off the TV with the remote, and resisted the strong urge to stare as Craig slept. He failed miserably.

He no longer feared that Clyde was better than him, he was just happy that _he _was the second 'friend' now. Clyde didn't even talk to him ever since that ridiculous fight about music they had. But perhaps it wasn't so ridiculous, after all it had in fact brought him to where he is now, so he should be thanking Clyde.

For bringing him and Craig so close to relaxation…


End file.
